


Lost Without You (Sayid Jarrah AU)

by BehindTheWardrobe



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheWardrobe/pseuds/BehindTheWardrobe
Summary: When Georgie wakes up in the jungle alone, with a life-threatening head injury and no memory of how she got there, all she can think is that this is how she will die. Alone, beneath the blue of the sky and with green all around her - endless, endless green. Her vision is spinning out of control; she can feel herself slipping away, until a pair of warm brown eyes swim into her line of sight.And that's when her survival instincts kick in.Run.
Relationships: Sayid Jarrah/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Lost Without You (Sayid Jarrah AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Unbelievably, I started watching Lost for the first time a few weeks ago. I know, I'm late to the party, but Sayid Jarrah is too hot not to obsess over, and I'm still mourning the loss of Shannon, so here I am writing an AU fan fiction as if I'm fourteen again and not twenty-one. Lol. 
> 
> Some events from the series will still occur, some won't, I'm basically just having fun to escape the horrors of our actual reality.

**Prologue**

Georgie felt the pain before she could open her eyes. It was searing, burning, more intense than anything she had ever experienced. Heat flooded her neck, but she couldn't even swallow back the blood in her mouth that was stopping her from taking a breath. The only time she had ever come close to pain like this was when she broke her leg skiing in Chamonix. Even then, she had passed out before she could see or feel the real damage. She'd been told all the gory details by her sister, Tabby, who took great pleasure in explaining at exactly what angle the bone had stuck out of Georgie's leg. 

Still, it was nothing compared to this. 

She wished she could cry out, but she couldn't even move; surely this was worse than death. How long could she hold out like this? Where was she? Unanswered questions swam through her head. Pain like this must mean she was bleeding - probably a lot. Soon enough, she'd fall into a deep sleep and probably wouldn't wake up again. Maybe it would be for the best...

But if Georgie let go, she'd be leaving Tabby behind. She couldn't do that to her youngest sister. She was the only thing standing between Tabby and a fate worse than death: boarding school. It had certainly fucked Georgie up enough the first time around. There was no way she would let her parents pack her sister off too. 

All she had to do was open her eyes, but the problem was that it felt as if they were glued shut. She tried to concentrate on moving her eyelids. The pain at the back of her neck continued to throb, and with every pulse of her heart she felt her body growing weaker. It took an immense amount of effort to peel open her eyes. She immediately wished she hadn't; her vision was spinning magnificently, turning her surroundings into a kaleidoscope of blue and green.

Then she noticed a shape moving towards her through the green. A pair of warm brown eyes met hers, and that was when her survival instincts kicked in. Someone had left her here. Someone had hurt her. And now they were coming back to finish her off.

Georgie grunted as she pushed herself off the ground, astounded that she had managed to move at all. The pain coursing through her body was a distant memory; all that mattered was the adrenaline allowing her to run. 

'Stay away from me!' she tried to shout, but she was too delirious to tell if it was all in her head. 

Her bare feet ran bloody over the earth. 

The stranger stalked closer.

And that was when the darkness took her.


End file.
